


Under The Grom Tree | TOH Lumity Fanfic

by ImNotVeryGoodWithNames



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Luz Noceda, Canon Continuation, F/F, Fluff, I don't outline lmao, I just need more lumity content, I wanna keep this story fluffy, I'm just gonna add tags as I go I guess, I'm probably gonna add Luz's friends, Idk who'll be in this fic ngl, Lesbian Amity Blight, Lumity, Oh and this fic takes place after the finale, POV Amity Blight, The twins are gonna show up, This is literally my second work on AO3, Wait I should probably put proper tags in, and I orphaned the other one anyway, but I probably won't go too much into the canon story, but I'm not adding mr and mrs blight, i think that's accurate maybe, if willow is here she's gonna tease the hell out of this luzbian, losing motivation for a fic sucks, sgshdhd how do people tag stuff, why am I rambling in the tags like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotVeryGoodWithNames/pseuds/ImNotVeryGoodWithNames
Summary: I don't write fanfics very often, but Lumity is so cute and my little queer heart loves these gaybies. This will probably terrible cause I don't outline anything -_-
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight, Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	1. We Need To Talk.

Amity stared down at her scroll, reading and re-reading the message she just received from Luz.   
'We need to talk'  
Her brain was scrambling over itself trying to figure out what she'd done. If she had done something, that is. Maybe Amity was just overthinking it. It could be something good? ...or it could be Luz finally deciding to tell her how she was disgusting for liking her and that she needed to stop hanging around with Luz and Willow and- No, she needed to keep it together, Luz would never say that. She thinks anyway… 

Wait, she sent another message.  
'Can you meet me by the Grom tree?'  
The Grom tree? She hadn't been there since they defeated Grometheus. They had that amazing enchanted dance, Luz asked Amity to Grom, she looked so adorable in that suitutu- Nope, Amity needed to keep her mind clear, she couldn't go out there looking like a tomato.

She took a deep breath and start typing out her reply.  
'Okay, I will see you in 5 minutes' Nope, way too formal.  
'Kk, c u in 5' That just sounds weird.  
'Sure, I'll be 5 or so minutes' There, that looks okay. Send. ...now she felt like she should've written something else instead. Maybe it was too long. Should she have used shorthand instead? C'mon Amity, you useless lesbian, stop with the overthinking, just go and meet her.

Before she knew it, she was walking out of the forest, and she noticed Luz pacing next to the tree, muttering something that Amity couldn't make out from there. She's so cute in that cat hoodie… She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought. Luz looked up and they make eye contact. How are her eyes so beautiful? She flashes that precious smile at her as she made her way over to her.

Luz took a deep breath as she stood quietly in front of her. She glanced at the back of her hand before she began.  
"Amity, there's something I really need to tell you."  
Amity blinked, as Luz stared deeply into her eyes. Such a beautiful shade of brown-  
"I like you."  
A pause.  
"What?"


	2. Gay Panic™️

Her mind began racing. She liked her. Luz. Luz likes her…? Surely she means platonically, does Luz even like girls-  
"I mean, I like-like you. Romance stylez." She did some awkward finger guns.  
Her train of thought went from speeding along to a complete standstill. She just stood there, totally speechless. She should probably say something, right? Luz looked nervous.  
"Amity?"

She opened her mouth, then shut it again, trying to gather her thoughts into a coherent sentence. Luz begins turning away, embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry, Amity, I shouldn't have said anything-"  
"No!" She yelled, surprising herself, "Luz, please don't apologise. I- I like you too…" The last part was a little quieter, but still audible. Amity began blushing and Luz's face seemed to visibly light up, which was so cute.  
"You do? Oh my gosh, I didn't even know if you liked girls, I probably would've said something sooner if I realized!" Luz rambles slightly, before grinning at her, her eyes watering slightly, "I'm so happy, Amity."  
She said her name so lovingly, it made her blush even harder than before.

Luz and Amity stared at each other for a few seconds before she began speaking.  
"So… what do we do now? Most romances I've seen in stories kind of have confessions at the very end."  
"From what I've read people tend to kiss once they've... confessed…" Amity only realised what she was saying as the words were already out of her mouth. She was even redder now, if that was possible, she probably looked like she just finished a grudgeby match. What does she say now, should she backtrack, she probably should-  
"Do… do you want to kiss?" Luz asks, quietly, Amity noticed that she was blushing too, the tips of her little round ears are even red. She thought she was going to pass out, how is Luz this adorable?

Amity made some kind of spluttering sound. You could probably boil a potion on her face right now. She took a deep breath, then nodded, and Luz giggled slightly at her complete lack of composure. She stepped forward, face to face with her, Amity practically held her breath. Luz leaned in and they closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how to describe a kiss tbh (Aroace ftw), so I'm ending the chapter here


	3. A Blight's Blight.

Back at home, Amity started screaming into her pillow. Luz kissed her. She likes her "romance styles". Oh titan, she's so cute, she could barely function. She got out of her bed, sitting at her desk, and begin scribbling in her diary, which she started carrying with her after the library incident, and her hideout was compromised by Edric and Emira. Amity heard a snickering in her doorway, great, she summoned them…

Emira grinned mischievously as she let herself into her room, Edric by her side, as always.  
"Hey, Mittens, where've you been?"  
Amity could tell by her smug look that she already knew the answer to that. She didn't follow her, did she? She blushed slightly, and ignored her, still trying to finish her writing.  
"Come on Emira, she was obviously just hanging out with her human girlfriend-"  
"She's not my girlfriend! I think..." She muttered the last part without thinking, and immediately regretted it.

She was suddenly surrounded by the twins, and they started practically interrogating her.  
"Ooo, what happened? Did you guys make out or something?"  
Amity spluttered, "We didn't 'make out'! ...just kissed a little."  
"Awww, our baby sister is growing up."  
"Both of you shut up! Ugh, I can't have a moment alone to think in this house."  
Emira smirked, "Would you rather be with your little human?"  
She didn't like that look at all.

Emira drew a spell circle in the air, then Luz appeared, sat on my lap.  
"Gah!" She yelled, blushing, and trying to move backwards, instead knocking her chair over. Amity fell back, onto the ground, with illusion Luz on top of her. Emira and Edric were both having laughing fits either side of her, whilst she struggled away from the illusion, bright red.  
"I hate you guys so much." She grumbled, finally standing up straight, as the fake Luz poofed out of existence.

Emira wiped the tears from her eyes,  
"Nah, you love us Mittens."  
Amity snatched up her diary and the twins finally left her room. They're so infuriating, she didn't understand how anyone could think they're cool. She finished what she'd been trying to write, and doodled a little Luz, surrounded by mini hearts. Tomorrow she would see her at school… Wait, tomorrow she would see her at school! What should she say? Are they dating now? Titan, she had no clue how relationships worked… She laid her head on the table, sighing. Amity would have to figure it out tomorrow.


	4. These Sappy Sapphic <3

That morning Amity got ready for school a bit more frantically than usual, still trying to figure how she was going to see Luz without passing out. The twins didn't make it any easier, with their almost constant teasing. She wished she knew one of their crushes, then they'd be on equal ground, at least.

When she finally arrived at Hexside with her abomination in tow, she saw Luz talking with Willow and Augustus. Okay, stay calm, everything was normal. The two of them definitely didn't kiss and confess their feelings for each other yesterday. Nope. Titan this was going to be hard… Luz noticed her, and waved over excitedly. Willow smirked as she saw Amity's lovestruck face. Had Luz told her what happened?

As she joined the small group of friends, Willow addressed her.  
"So, Amity, what were you up to yesterday?"  
She blushed hard, and Gus looks between the three of them, not grasping the conversation at all. Luz was a little red as well, but she came to her defence.  
"Don't tease Amity, Willow!  
"Or what, you'll kiss her again?" Willow giggled at our reactions.  
Gus' eyes widened, "Ohh, that's what all of that blushy stuff has been about!"  
Amity spluttered, "Was I that obvious?"

She headed to class as the bell rings, hoping it'd take her mind off of Luz. Instead, she spent the next few hours doodling little hearts in her book, half paying attention to the teacher, then before she knew it, lunchtime was there. She sat with Luz and Co in the cafeteria, trying not to stare at her too much. Amity sat quietly whilst the others talked, until she noticed Willow smiling at her. She nudged Luz and whispered something in her ear, that she couldn't make out. Either way, it made Luz blush wildly and mutter something back to Willow frantically.

She shared a look with Gus before he tapped Luz on the shoulder,  
"Are the two of us allowed in this conversation, or…?"  
Luz turns to look at Amity for a few seconds, and her face started to feel hot.  
"Amity… Are we going out now?"  
She awkwardly stumbled for an answer, she'd been trying to figure that out since last night, with little luck, "I- I don't really know, I mean, I'm not, we're…" Amity look to Willow for help before she make a complete fool of herself.  
"You guys sure act like girlfriends."  
She looked back at Luz, "I'd… like to be your girlfriend. If you want to, that is, I don't wanna be pushy or-"  
"Amity," Luz interjects, calming her down, "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Amity went home feeling practically giddy that day, she had a girlfriend! Luz, the most amazing, adorable, smart, kind person ever, is her girlfriend! Emira tried to taunt her about seeing Luz at school, but when she smiled even wider at her referring to Luz as her girlfriend, she realises that she actually was.  
"No fair Mittens! You got a girlfriend before me?" Emira groans.  
Amity grinned at her, "Better believe it, Em."  
Back in her room, she locked the door, and started writing in her diary, there were so many hearts on the next few pages you could barely read the text.


	5. Late-night Texting

Amity laid in bed for a while, but soon decided that trying to sleep right now would be impossible. She grabbed her scroll from the desk and sent a short text to Luz, hoping she was awake.

'Hey Luz, you still up?'

After a couple of seconds, she got a reply.

Luz: (Yeah lol)  
(I don't go to bed till pretty late most nights tbh)

Amity: (I usually try and get rest, but today was so exciting.)  
(I can't believe we're dating now.)  
(You're my girlfriend!)

Luz: (💜💜💜)  
(I'm so glad you liked me back)  
(I probably would've died otherwise)

Amity: (Wait, does that happen to humans?)

Luz: (Its a figure of speech-)

Amity: (Ohhhh, that makes more sense.)  
(I thought for a second that humans just randomly explode when they get rejected.)

Luz: (That would be crazy 😂)  
(High school would probably halve the population)

Amity: (So, it's Friday tomorrow, do you want to hang out after school?)  
(It's okay if you don't, no pressure.)

Luz: (I'd love to!)  
(Oooo I have an idea)  
(Brb I need to ask Eda smth)

Amity: (Oh, okay, I'll see you in a little bit.)

Amity scrolled through my apps absent-mindedly, until she got a notification.

Luz: (Amity Blight, do you wanna have a sleepover at the Owl House?)

Amity: (That sounds really fun!)  
(Are you inviting Willow and Gus?)

Luz: (Well I was hoping it could be just us if that's okay with you)

Amity: (Absolutely!)  
(I mean, I don't get much of a chance to hang out with you one on one, so it'd be great to do that.)

Luz: (Yayyyy sleepover time 🥳🥳🥳)  
(Remember to bring pyjamas and anything else you might need)  
(Oh bring a sleeping bag as well)  
(Unless you wanna share mine)  
(Would that be weird?)

Amity: (Don't worry, I'll bring my own sleeping bag.  
Eda and King won't mind me being there, will they?)

Luz: (Of course not)  
(Those two like you don't worry)  
(But not as much as me!)

Amity: (I like you too 😊)  
(I'm getting pretty tired now…)  
(See you tomorrow, Luz 💚)

Luz: (Hasta luego hermosa 💜)

Amity wasn't sure what she meant by the last text, but she put down her scroll and laid in bed, thinking about what it would be like to sleep over at Luz's house. Hopefully, Hooty learnt his lesson from the last time she was over there, and would leave them be. Slowly, she drifted to sleep, and dreamt about having a picnic with Luz, under the Grom tree.


	6. HOOT HOOT

It was Friday afternoon, and Amity was currently frantically packing her stuff for the sleepover. because she'd been so excited that she completely forgot to do it, and was meant to be there in 9 minutes. Amity was pretty sure she had packed everything now, and checked her scroll, 5 minutes left now, so she should be able to make it on time. She grabbed her bag and rushed out the door, with a quick goodbye to Emira and Edric, who just smirked.

Amity kept checking the time as she walked to the owl house. As she approached the edge of the forest Amity heard a familiar sound.  
" _HOOT HOOT! Heya, Amity!_ "  
Before she could react Hooty grabbed Amity dragged her into the house, dropping her onto the floor with a grunt.  
"Watch it, bird brain! I didn't say you could just pick me up and throw me around like a rag doll, if you-" She noticed Lillith sat down, looking at her and stopped in her tracks. Lillith? Why was she here?

Luz must have heard the commotion, because she rushed into the room. She smiled at Amity, before suddenly hugging her tightly,  
"Hi, Amity!"  
She gulped, trying not to turn red in front of Lillith, "H-hey Luz."  
She glanced awkwardly at Lillith, who stared back at her, she looked as confused as Amity felt.  
"Um, Luz," She whispered into her ear, "Why is Lillith on your couch?"  
"Oh, she lives here now, did I forget to mention that?"  
"Yes!"  
"Is it too awkward for you, she was your mentor, wasn't she? I'm sorry, I should've said something before I invited you over, now you'll just be uncomfortable and-"  
"Luz, it's fine, I don't mind. I'd spend a whole night with Hooty if it meant I got to hang out with you!"  
The aforementioned nuisance appeared between them, almost knocking Amity over again,  
" _Did somebody say Hoo-_ "   
She punched him on reflex, cutting off his sentence,  
" _OW!_ "  
He retracted to the door, and safety.

Lillith gathered her composure and began talking to Amity.  
"Hello, Amity, it's good to see you again."  
She awkwardly responded, "You too."  
Should she be more formal with her? She used to be my mentor, but now she's not really… And apparently she lives at Luz's house, which is strange. Why would she- Eda walked in and smiled at Luz and her.  
"Hey there, kiddos. Is Lily boring you already? You know, when we were little she was so much nicer to be around." She grinned at Lillith, "What happened to my fun big sister?"  
Oh. That makes more sense.  
Lillith grumbled under her breath.

Luz led Amity up to her room, and she laid down her sleeping bag on the floor, next to Luz's.  
"Hey, Amity, guess what I have?"  
"Hmm?" She looked up, and saw her holding the Good Witch Azura books, grinning.  
"We should totally read the last book together, we could do voices for Azura and Hecate and everything!"  
"That would be so fun! You do Azura, and I'll be Hecate. We can take it in turns narrating each chapter."  
They both smiled at each other, as Luz opened the book and started reading out loud. A couple hours later they finished the book, and Luz looked like she had an idea.  
"Hey, Amity, have you ever heard of fanfiction?"


	7. Sleepover Time 🎉🎉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I caught a pretty bad cold and cracked my phone screen, so it has not been a good week -_-

Amity shook her head, not sure what Luz was talking about.  
She grinned, "I can introduce you to fanfiction! I always wished I had someone to fangirl about Azura with…" Luz pulled out her phone and typed something. Next thing Amity knew there was tons of text on the screen. She caught a few words from each thing as Luz scrolled through them, 'Hezura', 'Fluff', 'Hurt/Comfort', they seemed like pretty arbitrary words, and Hezura isn't even a word, unless it's from that human language Luz speaks.

Luz stopped, and looked at Amity, probably noticing her confusion.  
"Oh yeah, you don't know anything about fanfic, do you?"  
She shook my head again, "The big red text is like titles, I think, but I have no clue what the stuff under it means. What's 'Hezura', by the way?"  
Luz smirked, "So, you know how Hecate and Azura become friends later in the series?"  
"Of course."  
"Well, some people ship those two."  
"People… boat them?"  
"Oh, yeah, my bad, shipping characters is like when you think they'd be cute in a relationship together. And the ship name for Hecate and Azura is 'Hezura'."  
"Oh. Ohhh…" Amity blushed slightly, did Luz want to read a story with her where the characters they're acting were dating?

"What about the other stuff written next to 'Hezura'?"  
"Oh, those are called tags, they're like mini descriptions for the fic. 'Fluff' means when a story is really sweet and fluffy, like cotton candy for your brain. There's also tags like 'Angst' which is for when a story gets dark, or sad."  
"What does 'fanfiction' actually mean?"  
"So, you know how you draw Azura fanart, it's like that, but writing instead of drawing. So 'fiction' like stories, and 'fan' because it's not written by the original author, like how your art isn't drawn by the original artist."  
"You remembered my fanart?" Amity internally cringed, out of all the things to remember, why her terrible art?  
"Of course, it looked awesome!"  
She admired Luz's dorky smile for a few seconds, "Thanks."

They read through a few 'one-shots' which are fanfics that are only one chapter, and usually somewhat short.  
Her Azura impression was great, similar to how Amity imagined it, and so were the stories they felt like they could be real GWA stories. She only came close to passing out whilst reading 'ship' fics once, so she did pretty well herself. She was a little sleepy now, and Luz seemed to notice, she checked the time on her phone.  
"Oh, it's pretty late now, Amity, we should probably be getting to sleep."  
"Yeah, I'm gonna get into my sleeping bag."  
"Me too."  
Amity climbed under the cover and laid on her side, facing Luz. Luz looked at her as well, and Amity blushed.  
"You're so beautiful." Luz smiled.  
"You're the prettiest girl I know."  
"I'll be telling Willow you said that."  
They both giggled, and she slowly closed my eyes. Luz coming to the Boiling Isles was the best thing that ever happened to her. Amity drifted to sleep, smiling softly.


	8. The Most Beautiful Girl In The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god I haven't updated in while, sorry about that. I got kinda sick, with school starting and everything, and this fic completely slipped my mind, but we hit 100 kudos! I can't believe so many people like my story, thanks so much guys!

Amity shook her head, not sure what Luz was talking about.  
She grinned, "I can introduce you to fanfiction! I always wished I had someone to fangirl about Azura with…" Luz pulled out her phone and typed something. Next thing she knew there was tons of text on the screen. She caught a few words from each thing as Luz scrolled through them, 'Hezura', 'Fluff', 'Hurt/Comfort', they seemed like pretty arbitrary words, and Hezura isn't even a word, unless it's from that human language Luz speaks.

Luz stopped, and looked at Amity, probably noticing her confusion.  
"Oh yeah, you don't know anything about fanfic, do you?"  
She shook her head again, "The big red text is like titles, I think, but I have no clue what the stuff under it means. What's 'Hezura', by the way?"  
Luz smirked, "So, you know how Hecate and Azura become friends later in the series?"  
"Of course."  
"Well, some people ship those two."  
"People… boat them?"  
"Oh, yeah, my bad, shipping characters is like when you think they'd be cute in a relationship together. And the ship name for Hecate and Azura is 'Hezura'."  
"Oh. Ohhh…" She blushed slightly, did Luz want to read a story with her where the characters they're acting are dating?

"What about the other stuff written next to 'Hezura'?"  
"Oh, those are called tags, they're like mini descriptions for the fic. 'Fluff' means when a story is really sweet and fluffy, like cotton candy for your brain. There's also tags like 'Angst' which is for when a story gets dark, or sad."  
"What does 'fanfiction' actually mean?"  
"So, you know how you draw Azura fanart, it's like that, but writing instead of drawing. So 'fiction' like stories, and 'fan' because it's not written by the original author, like how your art isn't drawn by the original artist."  
"You remembered my fanart?" Amity internally cringed, out of all the things to remember, why her terrible art?  
"Of course, it looked awesome!"  
She admired Luz's dorky smile for a few seconds, "Thanks."

They read through a few 'one shots' which are fanfics that are only one chapter, and somewhat short.  
Luz's Azura impression was great, and so were the stories, they felt like they could be real GWA books. Amity only came close to passing out whilst reading 'ship' fics once, so she did pretty well herself. She was a little sleepy now, and Luz seemed to notice, she checked the time on her phone.  
"Oh, it's pretty late now, Amity, we should probably be getting to sleep."  
"Yeah, I'm gonna get into my sleeping bag."  
"Me too."  
Amity climbed under the cover and lay on her side, facing her girlfriend. Luz looked at me as well, and she blushed.

"You're so beautiful." Luz smiled.  
"You're the prettiest girl I know."  
"I'll be telling Willow you said that."  
They both giggled, and Amity slowly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Luz coming to the Boiling Isles was the best thing that ever happened to her.


	9. The End

Amity opened her eyes sleepily, trying to collect her thoughts, when she realised something was touching her. Her eyes shot open and Amity froze as she saw Luz right next to her, basically cuddling her as she slept. She smells really nice. Wait no, focus, if she had another gay panic right now, she'd wake Luz up. She looks so calm and peaceful whilst she's sleeping, which was a stark contrast to conscious Luz. 

Amity laid there for a few seconds, till she was fully awake, enjoying the warmth. Then she slowly eased out of Luz's grip, because she probably had bed head and she wanted to look at least presentable when her girlfriend woke up. Plus she'd probably see Lillith again. Oh no, she'd probably see Lillith again! Why does she even live here? Amity headed into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, yup, she even left my hair tie in? Titan she's a mess… She took the little tie out, and brushed her hair, then she heard a gasp from the doorway.

"Amity, ohmigosh your hair looks so nice down! I can't believe I've never seen you like this before, you're even more beautiful, I didn't think that was possible." Luz smiled at Amity and she blushed.  
"You really think so?"  
"Definitely."  
"Thanks, Luz." She smiled softly to herself, Luz's such an angel.

By the time both of them were dressed Eda had woken up, and was making breakfast groggily. Amity didn't think that you were meant to leave the shells in when you make an omelette, but she doesn't really cook, so who knows. Luz poured some cereal for the both of them, and they talked some more about Azura.

They were dramatically acting out a scene from the second book, when Lillith walked into the kitchen, and Amity stumbled, falling onto her butt. Her and Lillith made awkward eye contact as Luz helped her up. Eda seemed more awake now, and looked between her sister and Amity, noting the awkward tension in the room.

"So, you and Amity know each other isn't that right sis? You totally need to catch up sometime, especially since she's dating my kiddo now."  
"What!" She sputtered, "How did you know?"  
Eda grinned, "I didn't, but you just confirmed my suspicions."  
"...smart." Amity sighed, looking up at Eda.  
She turned to Lillith, who blinked in surprise.  
"I… I thought you guys were friends…" Lillith admitted.  
"Friends? Green hair over here practically fainted when Luz hugged her for titan's sake." Eda rolled her eyes.  
Luz was laughing at the exchange as she ate her cereal, "Lillith, did you think we were gal pals?" She giggled at her joke, though Amity wasn't sure what she meant.

"Lillith, you won't mention anything to my parents, right?" She asked, her voice serious, and a little shaky.  
Lillith looked shocked, "Of course not!"  
She sighed in relief, "Thank you…"  
Amity noticed Eda and Luz talking on the other side of the room.  
"Eda, I got a girlfriend!"  
"I knew you had it in you kid, you seem even happier than usual."  
"Well, Amity is the best."  
Luz looked over at her and they both smiled at each other like total idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else headcanon Lillith as the most oblivious lesbian ever? I almost added a line after Eda said Amity almost fainted when Luz hugged her where Lillith says "Yeah but everyone's like that around their friends as a teen!" 
> 
> Also, I think I'll end this here, because it seems like a good place, definitely not just because I'm out of ideas >_>


End file.
